Of Obligations and Orgasms
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: It's morning which means Jack has to leave Pitch's lair to get to the North Pole. Pitch doesn't want him to go.


The cavern is just starting to fill with light when Jack wakes, sleepily brushing his fringe out of his eyes and blinking hard to make himself more alert. He nuzzles his face further into Pitch's chest, enjoying the feeling of his soft, even breating against his skin. Everything is quiet and still and just so beautifully domestic with their shared bed, in their shared bedroom in the lair where they live _together. _

Jack should be used to it by now, waking up in Pitch's arms. He has, after all been waking up like this for the past six months. But after so many years spent in solitude, Jack is certain that waking up with someone will never be something that he takes for granted. He sighs contentedly as the Boogeyman's hand rubs up and down his back, consciously taking note of the places where he is being touched. Being _held_ by someone is such a gift to Jack. It's safety and it's home and it's being seen and he will cherish it, always.

But the sound of birds chirping is filtering down into the room and Jack knows that he has to get up: the Guardians have a meeting at the North Pole and as much as he would like to stay in bed with Pitch all day, he has duties that he needs to perform.

He presses his lips to Pitch's bare chest, revelling in the burst of warmth that washes over him at the contact. Jack doesn't hate the heat, rather it is a welcome contrast to the usual coolness of his skin, something exotic that he now finds himself craving. Pitch's arms tighten around Jack's waist as he moves, his fingers lightly stroking his lower back.

"I have to go" Jack says, his voice firm but regretful.

"Mmmm, not yet. Stay" Pitch moans lazily. He clasps his hands together around Jack's body, holding him tight.

"If the other Guardians find out I was here then I'm screwed" Jack replies in a sing-song voice.

"Well, how about you stay here and I'll screw you for them."

Jack giggles, settling back into the warm cocoon of Pitch's arms. "I _can't_ be late for a meeting again."

"You're always late for meetings" comes the sleepy reply.

"I know, but North said the next time I'm late he'll let Phil take revenge for all the times I tried to sneak into the Pole."

"Phil?"

"A yeti that North is particularly fond of."

"I reckon you can take a yeti." Amusement rings in Pitch's melodious voice and he rolls Jack onto his side, pressing his chest flush against his back. Jack writhes happily against Pitch, glowing at how ridiculously in love he is and how he will be waking up like this _forever_ and yet, despite having all the time in the world to be with his lover, he still feels an urgency itching under his skin to be with Pitch _right now _and stay as close to him as possible. The Boogeyman hooks his chin over Jack's shoulder, gently squeezing his waist in a way he knows drives the youngest Guardian crazy.

"St-stop" Jack stammers. "I really have to go – " His plan is just to take flight – knowing that once he is out of Pitch's reach, his lover won't be able to catch him – but he momentarily forgot that he and Pitch sleep _under _the four-poster bed. He crashes into the frame and flumps back down next to Pitch who has erupted into a fit of laughter.

"If you weren't immortal you would be covered in bruises" Pitch says, his tone reproving. "Seriously, you must have been the clumsiest human ever."

"I guess I was. I fell through the ice and stayed eighteen forever, after all" Jack says, fluttering his eyelashes. There are some days when he feels very fragile thinking about how he died. Today isn't one of those days, and he is grateful for it. Getting his memories back proved to be both a blessing and a curse. On one hand he loved seeing who he had been, before he was chosen by the Man in the Moon; on the other, it hurt to think about all the things in his human life that he had missed out on, and saddened him that he had left his family, his sister…

Still, Pitch is watching him apprehensively, as if expecting this trip down memory lane to end with Jack sobbing desperately into his chest as it so often does, and Jack _so_ does not want to go there right now so he decides to make light of the situation.

"You are aware that most people sleep _in_ bed rather than under it?"

Pitch shrugs. "I'm the Boogeyman. You can hardly blame me for doing what comes naturally. Do I make fun of you when you eat food directly from the freezer?"

Jack just laughs his response.

"Stay for a few more minutes. I'll make it worth your while…" Pitch's voice trails off suggestively.

"That sounds promising."

Pitch smirks, rolling over so that he is straddling Jack with one leg on either side of his waist. He sweeps downwards and captures the younger boy's lips in a bruising kiss, grinding their groins together. Jack whines into the kiss and Pitch takes advantage of his open mouth, flicking his tongue inside. He nips and sucks his way down Jack's toned chest, pausing to suck on each of his nipples – Jack's are surprisingly sensitive and it doesn't take long at all for Pitch to have the boy writhing and gasping beneath him.

"God, you're so hard already" Pitch exclaims, as he slides down Jack's body. Jack bites his lip, nodding fervently. Pitch hums musically as he slides his hand over Jack's erection, cupping him gently. Jack's thighs squeeze together and Pitch murmurs encouragingly at him, fingers digging lightly into the creamy skin – _so soft_ – massaging him sensuously until he relaxes again. He dips his head down, nuzzling into his groin and Jack whines wantonly, fingers grasping at Pitch's shoulders. The Boogeyman massages Jack's balls with one hand, knowing Jack is so sensitive there, as he licks a firm, wet stripe up his length. Jack's breathing becomes heavier, more erratic and he's gripping into Pitch's flesh and the sting of his fingernails is just delicious.

"What do you want?" Pitch whispers, his cool breath hitting the wetness of his saliva, sending a shudder through the younger boy's body.

"I…more, please" Jack pants, tilting his head back into the pillows. Pitch smiles at how quickly Jack comes undone, before sliding his mouth up Jack's cock until his nose is pressed up against the younger boy's balls. Jack's thighs are trembling either side of his shoulders and he is clenching his fists into the sheets, whining desperately. The Boogeyman's mouth is hot and tight and just all-consuming. He grips onto the blankets, trying to ground himself. He wants to keep his eyes open but he is just feeling _so much_ and it's overwhelming and lovely and all thoughts of the time and obligations and meetings have been driven from his mind by Pitch's nimble tongue.

Jack's hips stutter off the floor, pushing himself further into Pitch's mouth. Pitch sucks gently, swallowing down the beads of pre-come, revelling in the groan the movement drags from Jack's lips. Gripping Jack's hips tightly, Pitch slides back down his cock, releasing it with a tantalising _pop_.

"You taste wonderful" Pitch hums, stroking a long finger up and down Jack's pales thighs.

Jack just moans his reply, way past coherent thought, let alone speech. Pitch takes him into his mouth again, sucking firmly, rhythmically and it's so hot and tight and Jack curls his toes into the floor, wanting to thrust up into Pitch's warm mouth, but can't because the Boogeyman is holding him firmly in his strong hands. He gasps loudly as Pitch twists and licks his tongue around him.

"Pitch, gonna come – " His sentence ends in a primal scream as cool, sweet liquid pours down Pitch's throat. Jack goes limp against the pillows, shaking as he comes down from his orgasm and Pitch licks his lips, not wanting to miss any drops because anything that comes out of Jack is sweet and good and delicious.

Jack gazes up at him with hooded eyes as Pitch crawls back up his body, suspending himself on his elbows.

"You didn't fall through the ice because you were clumsy" Pitch says quietly, his golden eyes locked into Jack's blue ones. "You fell because you were saving someone you loved very much."

"I know" Jack says quickly. He strokes Pitch's cheek with his thumb. "It was just a joke – I was having some _fun._"

Pitch rolls his eyes at Jack's emphasis on the word.

"And speaking of fun…" Jack rolls out of bed, landing lithely on the tiled floor, "…I have to go to work."


End file.
